Older and Wiser
by WAG2002
Summary: Not sure where this fits in to the series, its just an idea that came to me. Jack was older now, older than he wanted to be, but that made him close to retirement age. Would retirement bring him everything he wanted?
**A Long Time Coming**

Sam was older now, she knew what she wanted, she'd always known what she wanted, the problem was getting it. That had always been her problems; things had always got in the way. People had got in the way. Jobs and regulations had got in the way.

Jack was older now too, older than he wanted to be. He had struggled with doing the right thing, he always seemed to mess things up, but he had a plan. This time he was going to get what he wanted and he was going to do things right.

* * *

Jack had gone in early that Thursday morning, he had lots to arrange and many people to see. He was sat at his desk when Viv arrived, "you got a minuet?" he asked before she took her seat at her desk.

"Sure"  
"I have a favour I need to ask you" Jack said.  
"Is everything alright?" Viv said taking a seat.  
"I think it will be" Jack started pacing "do you want the team?"  
"Jack?"  
Jack explained everything to his friend.  
"That's wonderful, I hope it works"  
"So do I"  
"You look nervous" Vivian said.  
"I am" he said "what if it goes wrong..what if…"  
"If what?" Viv said standing up "If she..." She was going to say more but the ringing of Jacks phone bought their conversation to a halt.

* * *

The last couple of days had passed in a bit of a blur for Sam. Being a member of the Missing Persons Unit was never easy, but missing children were even worse. She'd seen it all before and each time it hurt. She'd thought about leaving before, but she just couldn't, who would help these people if she didn't?

Some cases were easier to solve than others. This case wasn't particularly difficult but it had meant that she had been in and out of the office quite a lot. It may have been a relatively quick case which was a good thing but it did mean she had seen Jack as often as she had wanted.

* * *

It was Friday evening and Jack Malone sat at his desk finishing as much paperwork as he could, it wasn't until his agents started to say goodnight he realized what the time was.  
Martin and Sam were the last to leave  
"Night Jack" Martin said opening the door to Jacks office.  
"Night" he smiled "you off too Sam?"  
"Yeah, got a big date tonight" she smiled brightly.  
"Have fun"  
"Have a good weekend" Martin said closing the door "you got a date?"  
"Don't sound so surprised" Sam said to Martin.  
"Didn't know you were seeing anyone, that's all"  
Sam just smiled "it's complicated, but so far so good"

* * *

Monday morning and Sam was the last to arrive at the office. Not that she was late, just not as early as she usually did. With a spring in her step and the tray of coffee she was carrying told everyone she had had a great weekend.  
"Where's Jack?" Sam asked handing the coffees out.  
"Meeting upstairs" Martin said "he didn't look to happy"  
"oh" Sam said "I hope everything alright?" she mused out loud.  
"Speak of the devil" Martin said point at entering his office.

Jack Malone was not a happy person; his meeting had not gone well. He'd wanted to give his team time to adjust, time to get used to things, this is not what he wanted. Jack called Viv on the internal extension  
"Vivian Johnson" she said answering her phone "Sure I'll be right in"

Viv entered Jacks office to see him once again pacing back and forth. "What happened?"  
"It didn't go well" he said running a hand through his hair "the only way they'll accept it, is if it's immediate"  
"but they've accepted?"  
"Yes"  
"You don't sound happy about it?"  
"I honestly don't know" Jack stopped at his window and looked out at the bull pen, he took a deep breath "she never answered"  
"what happened?"

Jack told Viv what had happened over the weekend, how the date Friday had gone well, how they'd spent the night together, how Saturday morning he'd bought her breakfast in bed and proposed.  
"But then Hannah phoned, and she was upset…"  
"..and you never gave her the chance to answer. Jack, look at her" Viv said "look how happy she is, you already know her answer"  
He swung his office door open "let's do this" he said striding across the floor.

"There's going to be a few changes around here" Jack said as he stood by the conference table.  
"Changes?" Delagado said.

Although Jack spoke to the entire team he didn't loose eye contact with Sam, who sat at the end of the table. "I'm due to retire soon, but I'm not exactly the sitting still at home kind of guy"  
His team smiled.  
"I've spoken to the director and as of now I am officially retired, I'll still work part time as a consultant"  
Delgado was confused "I do not understand"  
Jack and Sam were smiling at each other, "It means as of now Vivian is in charge"  
"They can't make you retire Jack" Martin said "you love this job"  
"They're not making me do anything, so it's a little sooner than I planned, but I think it'll be good for me"  
"I think so too" Sam said, the smile on her face just getting bigger and bigger.  
"You do?"  
"Yes" she said standing up  
"Yes?"  
"Jack, it's a yes to everything"  
"Okay, we are defiantly missing something" Danny said.

Jack walked around the table and stood just inches from Sam, "Are you certain?"  
Sam just nodded and before she could say anything Jack Malone was kissing her, right there in front of everyone.  
"I think we need to tell them" Jack said pulling away from Sam.  
"Maybe"  
"oh my goodness" Elena said jumping up from her chair "oh my goodness! Where's the ring?"  
"What ring?" Martin and Danny said together.  
"You mean this ring" Sam said casually showing her colleagues, and friends the ½ carrot diamond trinity ring that graced her left hand.


End file.
